Séduis moi
by minimi-chan
Summary: Entre Gaara et Naruto, Sasuke va devoir faire son choix. OC, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Genre : OC, yaoi, POV Sasuke...

Couples :... pourquoi gâcher le suspence ... xD

Disclamair : J'ai essayé de les enlever, les ligoter... mais que faire contre des ninja ? Non les personnages ne sont pas à moi :'(.

* * *

A ses 16 ans, Sasuke était en train de penser qu'il serait peu être temps de trouver une copine

A ses 16 ans, Sasuke était en train de penser qu'il serait peu être temps de trouver une copine. Après tout Shikamaru était avec Ino, Tenten avec Neji, Hinata avec Shino donc les seules célibataires qui restaient était Sakura et Temari.

Mouai le choix était limité.

Il considérait Sakura comme une amie et ne pouvait imaginer plus.

Quant à Temari… l'image de la femme au cerf-volant le traversa… puis l'image d'elle avec le même cerf-volant en train de d'essimer une forêt…

Euh non, pas Temari non plus !

Sasuke poussa un soupir, c'est alors qu'un boulet orange apparût, l'envoyant valser quelques mètre plus loin. Le brun était tellement absorber dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver. Indigné il se releva et fonça sur son rival, Naruto sauta sur le côté pour éviter le coup, Sasuke se réceptionna sur les mains, pivota sur lui-même afin de donner un coup de pied au blond, mais il n'eu pas le temps, Kakashi qui venait d'arriver rattrapa son pied d'une main et le bras de Naruto de l'autre main.

-c'est pas bientôt finis vous deux ?

-Pfff… Baka !

-C'est toi le baka ! répondit Naruto du tact au tact.

Sasuke eu un petit sourire.

« Il ne changera jamais »

Naruto le regardait avec un air boudeur se qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Sasuke.

-Où est Sakura ? demande le brun

-Aucune idée dit Kakashi

-Moi je sais ! cria Naruto

Sasuke l'interrogea du regard.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te le dire… répondit malicieusement le blond à la question muette de son coéquipié

-Tant pis, je lui demanderais quand je la verrais.

-Mais euh ! T'es sensé insister ! Baka ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! Elle est avec Gaara !

Sasuke fronça un sourcil « Nan ne me dit pas que elle aussi… »

-Elle faisait quoi avec Gaara ?

Naruto fut surpris puis fronça un sourcil lui aussi (j'aime bien les faire froncer un sourcil)

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'en sais rien moi ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresse à elle maintenant ?

-Bien sur que non, c'est juste que Sakura est mon amie et je n'ai pas confiance en Gaara ! S'empressa de répondre le brun.

Naruto poussa un petit soupir de soulagement que Sasuke remarqua. Il eut un petit sourire moqueur

-De toute façon, t'a toujours pas compris qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à toi !

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah de Sakura, c'est bien pour ça que tu as soupiré non ? De toute façon elle te considère comme un ami et puis de toute façon qui voudrait d'un boulet comme toi ?

-Baka !

-Et puis de toute façon Gaara est mignon et je pense qu'il n'est pas indifférent à Sakura et…

Sasuke fut coupé dans son élan. Naruto le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds :

-Tu t'intéresses aux mecs ?

-Nan pourquoi ?

-Tu as dis que Gaara était mignon !

-Oui parce que je le pense mais ça ne veux pas dire que je m'intéresse aux mecs !

« Quoi que, je n'y ai jamais pensé, Naruto est intelligent des fois, je suis populaire avec les filles alors pourquoi pas avec les garçons ? Kakashi-sensei sort bien avec Akira… »

-Ohoh ! Sasuke !

-Hein oui ?

-Sakura est là ! Tu viens on va lui demander !

Les deux ninjas se précipitèrent vers Sakura.

-Alors ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix, Entre Gaara et toi ?

Sakura les regarda avec un petit sourire.

-euh… c'est que j'ai promis de ne rien dire….

-Quoi ? T'a promis de ne pas dire quoi ?

-Naruto !

-Bah quoi ? Vous êtes ensembles oui ou non ?

-C'est à dire, ce n'est pas de moi qu'on à parlé ?

-Ah bon de qui ?

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec un regard insistant. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant ailleurs, puis ne tenant plus (ne jamais lui confier un secret) s'écria :

-Il est amoureux de Sasuke !

* * *

Kakashi : Je suis passé où ?

Minimi : a oui... t'était là... et puis t'es pu là! xD

prochain chap : Mais où est passé Kakashi ? xD


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : OC, yaoi, POV Sasuke...

Couples :... pourquoi gâcher le suspence ... xD

Disclamair : J'ai essayé de les enlever, les ligoter... mais que faire contre des ninja ? Non les personnages ne sont pas à moi :'(.

* * *

« Il est amoureux de Sasuke »

Naruto fit une drôle de tête (du genre je viens de me prendre un seau d'eau sur la tête, me faire écraser les pieds par un éléphant et mon poisson rouge s'est mis à parler) puis s'enfuit en courant (essayez de vous enfuir en marchant sur les mains… bonne chance !)

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Ce n'est pas lui qui vient d'apprendre qu'un mec était amoureux de lui !

« N'empêche, ça fait un choc »

Sakura soupira :

-C'est peut être parce qu'il est aussi amoureux de toi.

-Quoi ?

-Enfin, je pense. Il ne l'a dit à personne mais je ne suis pas la seule personne à le penser.

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Quoi ?

-Sasuke, ça ne te va pas la tête du mec qui ne comprend rien !

-Mais pourquoi il s'est enfuit ?

-C'est ton meilleur ami, il n'a pas forcement envie de briser votre amitié.

-Sakura, tu es sure que tu veux être ninja ? Pas psychologue ?

-Pfff ! Baka !

Sasuke partit en direction du quartier Uchiwa, après avoir dit au revoir à Sakura, avec pas mal de question dans la tête :

« C'est vrai que Gaara est mignon mais Naruto aussi. Oui mais Naruto est mon meilleur ami, et puis je sais que je ne ressens rien pour Gaara, je ne le connais pas assez, quant à Naruto, est ce que je pourrais le considérer comme plus qu'un ami… »

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants puis il rougit un peu :

« Oui, je pourrais le considérer comme plus qu'un ami (cette phrase n'est pas française, non ?), faut que je lui parle »

Notre brun pris donc le chemin de chez Naruto et tomba face à…… Gaara (c'est fous ce que le monde est petit).

-Salut Sasuke !

-Oh, bonjour Gaara.

-Ça va ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, merci.

Un ange passa.

Gaara inspira un grand coup et dit :

-Ça te dit d'aller manger un truc ? Enfin sauf si tu as déjà manger !

-Non je n'ai pas mangé.

-Alors ça te dis de venir manger avec moi ? En plus je ne connais pas Konoha donc si tu as un lieu sympa….

« Il ne faut pas aller à l'ichiraku, Naruto risque de s'y trouver »

-Euh oui, je connais un endroit sympa, suis moi.

Sasuke partit avec Gaara à ses talons. Ils parlèrent beaucoup, de teckniques, de la pluie et du beau temps… euh non pas de la pluie et du beau temps.

Ils arrivèrent à un restaurant de paëlla (moi, avoir envie de paëlla ? non ?).

-J'espère que tu aimes bien la paëlla !

Gaara sourit :

-Oui j'adore !

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire (on pourrait voir des petits cœurs flotter dans l'air…. Non je rigolle )

-Parfait, puis l'Uchiwa s'écarta pour lui laisser la place, après toi !

Gaara entra dans le restaurant suivit de Sasuke. Ils prirent une table un peu à l'écart des autres.

Ils commendèrent (des paëllas. Etrange ! ). Il y eu un silence pendant lequel ils mangèrent (c'est : j'ai plus rien à dire alors je mange).

Ce fut Gaara qui l'interrompit :

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Sasuke releva la tête de son assiette, géné, le moment qu'il redoutait était arrivé.

-Je…

-Je sais.

Garra leva les yeux vers Sasuke.

-Enfin je pense que je sais. Rectifia Sasuke, pris d'un doute sur ce qu'allai dire Gaara.

-Je t'aime… C'est Sakura que te la dit ?

Sasuke ne répondit d'abord rien puis se décida :

-Gaara, je suis désolé mais ça fait beaucoup, toi, Naruto…

-Naruto !

-Oups

-Oui, Naruto serait amoureux de moi.

-Et toi ?

Sasuke fronça un sourcil. Gaara reprit :

-Et toi ? Tu aimes Naruto ?

L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux.

« Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si c'est juste de l'amitié ou plus. »

Gaara s'oupira puis eut un petit sourire :

-J'ai compris ! Bon, c'est moi qui paye !

-Ah non !

-Si ! C'est moi qui t'ai invité ! Comme ça tu me devras un restaurant !

Gaara lui fit un clin d'œil. Sasuke rougit. Ils sortirent tous les deux, se dirent au revoir puis partirent chacun de leur côté.

Gaara se retourna et regarda Sasuke s'éloignen. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-Je n'abandonne pas Sasuke ! Tu seras à moi !

* * *

Gaara : Et mais t'es sadique !

Minimi : oui !!

Gaara : Et pourquoi est ce que parce que toi tu es sadique que je devrais l'être !

Minimi : Justement parce que je suis sadique !


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : OC, yaoi, POV Sasuke...

Couples :... pourquoi gâcher le suspence ... xD

Disclamair : J'ai essayé de les enlever, les ligoter... mais que faire contre des ninja ? Non les personnages ne sont pas à moi :'(.

* * *

Sasuke partit en direction de chez Naruto

Sasuke partit en direction de chez Naruto. Il arriva à l'appartement de blond mais le trouva vide. Il alla donc à l'ichiraku mais pas de Naruto non plus. Il le chercha dans toute la ville mais en vain.

« Il est peut être avec Tsunade-sama »

Arrivant au bâtiment de l'hokage, il demanda à la voir. On le fit patienter en salle d'attente. Sasuke s'accouda à un rebord de fenêtre et observa le ciel. Il était en pleine réflexion quant on vint le chercher. Il entra dans la pièce :

-Bonjours Tsunade-sama !

-Bonjours Sasuke. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Euh… vous n'aurez pas vu Naruto ?

-Oui, il est venu ce matin. Il est en ce moment même en mission hors de village.

-Quoi ? (encore xD)

-Oui il a dit qu'il avait envie de sortir un peu de village et comme j'avais une mission, je l'ai envoyé.

-Mais quel baka ! Quant est ce qu'il rentre ?

-Probablement demain.

-Très bien. Merci beaucoup !

Sasuke repartit en direction du quartier Uchiwa, arrivé devant chez lui il rencontra… Gaara ! (décidément) Celui-ci le va la tête quant Sasuke arriva à son niveau.

-Re-bonjour Sasuke ! fit le blond avec un sourire

-Re !

-Je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'ai perdu mon porte-money et du coup je ne peux plus dormir à l'hôtel ! Ca te déragerais de m'héberger le temps que je reste ici ? Je reste juste une ou deux semaines !

« Juste ? »

-C'est bon tu peux rester ! Après tout je suis tout seul dans cette grande maison !

-Merci !!

-Entre !

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la maison du brun. Sasuke partit dans un couloir, puis sentant que Gaara ne suivait pas il se retourna.

-Tu viens ? Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

-D'accord.

Gaara suivit Sasuke. Le brun ouvrit une porte et laissa le maitre du sable entrer.

-Sasuke, je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens de le faire.

-Oui enfin une autre…

-Mais oui tu peux, je te taquinais c'est tout !

- Est-ce que je n'ai vraiment aucune chance avec toi ?

Sasuke s'immobilisa. Gaara venait de le prendre par surprise.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas amoureux de Gaara mais de la à dire qu'il n'a aucune chance… et bien il est mignon est j'ai bien rigolé avec lui mais Naruto serait surement triste si je sors avec Gaara et puis il faut aussi que j'éclaircisse quelques points avec Naruto… »

Voyant le temps que Sasuke prenait à répondre, Gaara eut un petit sourire. Donc il avait encore une chance.

-Laisse tomber Sasuke ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question, c'est vrai que tu ne sais plus où tu en es.

-C'est vrai. Bon, je vais faire à manger. Mais toi à l'aise et rejoins moi quand tu auras finis de déballer tes affaires.

-Merci encore !

Sasuke se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara à manger.

Gaara le rejoint quelques minutes après (ça se voit que ce n'est pas une fille), il mit la table et aida Sasuke à finir le diner.

Ils se mirent à table et parlèrent de choses et d'autres mais évitèrent de parler de Naruto. Gaara parla à Sasuke des dernières nouvelles de Suna et Sasuke lui conta les potins de Konoha. On aurait du deux vieux amis qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 1 an.

Puis la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Sasuke se leva et alla ouvrir.

Naruto se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte :

-Salut Sasuke !

-Naruto !

-Tsunade-baba m'a dit que tu me cherchais, je viens de rentrer de mission.

-Oui je voulais te parler.

Sasuke allait faire entrer Naruto mais il se souvint que Gaara y était et qu'il entendait tout se qu'ils disaient.

-Oui ?

-Euh écoute, là je suis occuper, je peux passer demain matin chez toi ?

-Oui bien sur !

Naruto eut un grand sourire, sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt quant il aperçut Gaara qui venait d'arriver derrière Sasuke. Celui-ci remarqua que le visage de Naruto s'était fermé et qu'il regardait à l'intérieur de la maison. Sasuke ce retourna et eut un sursaut en voyant Gaara juste derrière lui.

Le garçon de Suna adressa un sourire à Naruto :

-Salut Naruto !

-Bonsoir Gaara.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien. Mais cette mission m'a crevé donc je vais rentrer me coucher !

Sans attendre de réponse, Naruto fit demi-tour et partit d'un pas rapide.

Sasuke soupira. Il en aura des choses à clarifier avec Naruto.

-Bon on ferait mieux de faire pareil. fit le brun

-Très bien.

-Oh, laisse je vais débarrasser !

-Non je vais t'aider !

Ils nettoyèrent la table et partirent se coucher.

Le lendemain Sasuke se réveilla, s'habilla en vitesse et partit chez Naruto.

Il sonna. Le blond vint lui ouvrir la porte avec un air endormit. Il était en caleçon et apparemment veniat tout juste de quitter les bras de Morphée.

-Oua t'es matinal Sasuke !

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi répondis Sasuke en souriant.

Ils rirent. Sasuke se dit que même s'il avait beaucoup parlé avec Gaara il ne rigolait pas avec lui comme il le faisait avec Naruto. Avec le blond ce n'était pas pareil, il se sentait bien ! Peut être parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort.

-Alors tu voulais me parler Sasuke ?

-Oui ! Ecoute premièrement je ne suis pas avec Gaara ! Je l'héberge ! C'est tout !

Ca se voyit que Naruto était heureux mais il ne voulait pas trop le montrer.

-Ha oui ? Euh d'accord.

Sasuke eut un déclic : Naruto ne savait pas que …. Enfin que Sasuke se doutait…

Des doutes.

Sasuke soudain, en ressentit beaucoup : peut être qu'il s'était fait des idées, que Naruto ne l'aimait pas, peut être qu'il avait agis trop précipitamment, peut être qu'il y avait cru un peu trop, au fond il voulait que Naruto soit amoureux de lui, n'avait il pas été trop sur de lui ?

-Naruto, est tu amoureux de moi ?

Il fallait qu'il le sache, si la réponse était négative… non elle ne le serait pas ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'être !

Naruto lui avait baissé les yeux, il avait rougis et blêmis en même temps.

-Naruto s'il te plait, répond moi !

Naruto inspira profondément :

-Oui !

Sasuke se sentit respirer, comme si il avait été en apnée et qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-Sasuke ? Est ce que toi aussi tu …

Sasuke fut gêné. Bien sur qu'il était aussi amoureux de Naruto. Mais une petite idée germa dans son esprit.

-Et bien je sais pu trop où j'en suis…

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux. Non il ne fallait pas qu'il craque.

-Mais j'ai peut être une solution pour qu'on soit fixé !

-Laquelle ?

Cette fois si il ne put retenir un grand sourire qui en disait long.

-Séduit moi !

* * *

Naruto : Ah bah me revoilà !

Sasuke : J'aime beaucoup la fin !! J'ai hate de lire la suite !

Naruto :

Prochain chapitre : The end (surement, rien est encore sur, je peux changer d'avis à tout moment )


End file.
